1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to key button mechanisms, particularly to key button mechanisms used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, have housings with an interior compartment for receiving a printed circuit board (PCB) therein. The mobile phones usually include a side key assembly on an outer sidewall of the housing, so that user can operate the mobile phone with just one finger. However, many known side key assemblies have complicated configurations. Additionally, typical side key assembly uses a spring to restore it, however, the spring is subject to fatigue after using it many times.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.